memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/To hell with our orders
(Primary universe, 2389) The Home and 147th fleets are at the rift as an Andorian fleet approaches the fleet as well completing the fleets strength. (Main bridge, red alert) Kadan looks at the crew and then speaks. All right we're going into the alternate mirror universe to rescue Captain Martin I know that you heard that Starfleet Command said no to our mission but Captain Martin is our commanding officer and family and we don't like it when someone screws with family, I want you to know that we maybe court martialed for this so if you wanna back out I don't blame you Captain Kadan says as she looks at the crew. They all looked at each other when Lieutenant Johansson looks at everyone. Captain I speak for everyone here when I say to hell with our orders Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the crew and Captain Kadan and Admiral Kira. They smile. This is the Enterprise to all ships proceed into the rift full impulse speed Captain Kadan says as she goes back to the chair. (Space) The fleet enters the rift as it glows and closes. (Alternate mirror universe, 2389, Empress Sato's chamber) John wakes up and sees that she's gone so he gets dressed and then walks out slowly. (Deck 23) John sneaks behind the bulkhead and then grabs a security guard and chokes him out and gets his phaser and resets it to stun and then moves out to the shuttlebay. He walks to a door and sees the word escape pods and walks into it and it closes. (Warp speed) The pod ejects as it crosses the warp barrier and just floats out there. (Escape pod) John looks at the stars as he's now floating in a pod. (Space) The rift opens and the fleet emerges from it in one piece. (Main bridge, red alert) The lights come back on as the ship stops shaking. Report Captain Kadan says as she looks at the crew. McCabe looks at the XO console. Shields are at 16%, long range sensors are offline but main power is holding Commander McCabe says as he looks at the console. Then Admiral Kira looks at Kadan. Where do we start looking says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. She shrugs her shoulders when Lieutenant Sito chimes in. Captain sensors are picking up a intimidate signal bearing 223 mark 889 Lieutenant Sito says as she reports her findings to both Admiral Kira and Captain Kadan. Admiral Kira goes to the console and recognizes it as an SG-1 IDC code. Its SG-1's IDC code, it has to be Captain Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. Kadan goes to the chair and sits and opens a channel to the whole fleet. All ships proceed to these coordinates Captain Kadan says as she's inputting the coordinates into the console on the armrest of the chair. (Space) The Home and 147th fleets depart from the rift and heads to the signal they're picking up. As the pod is floating in deep space Captain Martin is nursing his wounds. (Escape pod) Man I hope that someone gets here soon because I'm bored Captain Martin says as he's talking to himself. Then the com static and the voice of the primary Typhuss comes over the speaker. John, can you hear me, respond says Typhuss over the com. He activated the com. Typhuss oh thank god I've been wondering when you guys were gonna come and rescue me what the hell took you guys so long to get here I'm stuck in an escape pod and I'm floating in space right now John says as he's then looking out the window seeing the ISS Enterprise-E approaching the pod. Typhuss where ever you guys are get your asses here RIGHT NOW John says as he's looking out at the ship approaching the pod. Starfleet would not let us come we had to go against orders to come here, we are 20 mintues away what's wrong says Typhuss over the com. He looks out the window. Uh, my ship's evil counterpart is approaching me and it looks like its pissed off that I left John says as he's looking out the window. Just hang on a little longer we will be there soon says Typhuss over the com. Pods don't have shields or weapons Typhuss hurry man John says as he's looking out the window. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Johansson, engage the slipstream drive now says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson. She nods at him. All ships this is the Enterprise keep the rift well guarded until we get back Captain Kadan says as she sits in the Captain's chair. Slipstream in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at her console. (Space) The Enterprise jumps to slipstream. Meanwhile the escape pod is trying to get away from the overpowered Enterprise. (ISS Enterprise-E, main bridge, red alert) Grand Admiral Kira is sitting in the Captain's chair looking at the escape pod taunting Captain Martin who is in a pod. You can't get away can't escape, you have no shields, weapons and no warp drive you will be captured Captain Martin says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at the viewscreen. Then Lieutenant Daniels looks at Admiral Halliwell. We're in range for a tractor lock Admiral Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at the tactical console. Engage tractor beam, Lieutenant says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lieutenant Daniels. Then Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. Sir sensors are picking up a slipstream event opening Lieutenant Mitchell reports as she looks at her console. He's shocked by this. (Space) The USS Enterprise-E flies over its counterpart and fires its quantum phasers and takes out the tractor emitters. (Main bridge, red alert) We've taken out their tractor emitters they're charging weapons Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console as the ship shakes under fire. As Captain Kadan looks at the screen. Lock onto Captain Martin and beam him directly to the bridge Captain Kadan says as she looks at Sito. She does it and John appears on the bridge. Thanks guys now let's get the hell out of here take us to slipstream Lieutenant Johansson Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and presses the button. (Space, edge of the rift) The Enterprise emerges out of slipstream to a horrifying site. (Main bridge, red alert) My god what happened to the Home and 147th fleets John says as he gets up from the Captain's chair. Typhuss walks over to the tactical console next to McCabe and looks at the console. They were attacked by the Terrans says Typhuss as he looks at John. He turns to Typhuss. How many ships are left in both fleets? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. 290 starships says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sir picking up 1,456 Terran ships heading our way it looks like they wanna finish the job Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Both John and Typhuss looks at each other. Whatever ships are left in the fleet head for the rift we're getting the hell out of here John says as he sits in the chair. (Space) The Enterprise and what's left of the Home and 147th fleets head into the rift.